Don't Give Up On Me
by Me A Genius
Summary: Lillian Luthor want to be the new mayor of National City. She won't stop at any cause to wipe out the alien race anyway she can. Lena is a loyal daughter and worker to her mother, everything change when she meets Kara. Lena will have to make a decision fight for love or be like her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian Luthor hates the alien race with a passion and she will do anything to kill them. But she does have plans to get rid of them and she knows how to manipulate the people. Lillian is running for mayor and she will make sure to win so her plan will start to get in place. She has been saying the right words and little by little people started to believe that aliens are evil and will never be good. Now some aliens are in hiding because they don't want to get killed or go to jail. Lena Luthor is building a gadget where humans can tell who is an alien, she did finish making the gadget now she has to make sure it works.

There are some people and aliens working together making sure Lillian won't win. There is a human named Veronica Sanchez, who wants to beat Lillian in the elections because she believes aliens deserves the same rights has humans. Lillian and her secret team has been making weapons to destroy aliens but when the time is right she will bring out the weapons.

Lena is always trying to be the best in everything she does. She never has time to date or just enjoy the night with friends, she is always working. Lena do not believe in love because she thinks is a waste of time and weakness. She just never met the right person and she never gives chance of someone to get to know her, she surround herself from everyone. She did date but it wouldn't last long because she doesn't bother to know the person. So Lena just spend all her time working and helping her mother with the elections.

''Lena, your mother will make the speech in little bit. It will be a good look that you and your brother will be there on stage to support her.'' Roger said.

''I have a lot of work to do here.'' Lena said.

''Like I said it will be a good look for her.'' Roger said and she starts to think.

''Okay, I will be ready.'' Lena said.

''Good.'' Roger said and she rolls her eyes at him.

Lena looks in the mirror to make sure her outfit and hair is neat. Then she puts on her jacket and she grabbed her purse and left with Roger. Once Lillian got in the car Roger started to go over the plan and Lena just looked out the window.

''How long we will be there?" Lena asked.

''I will make the speech first then I will have to answer some questions. How the gadgets coming along so far?'' Lilian said.

''It's going along good far. We just need to test them to see if it really works.'' Lena said.

''Good, once it's officially done then we will begin to use it.'' Lilian said.

They arrived to the venue and they start to get everything ready. Lena make sure everything is okay for her mother and she starts to see reporters come inside. Lena checks her phone for little bit then puts it away. Lena noticed a girl with glasses and her hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing floral checked dress. Lena, can't look away from her and she notice the girl is smiling and talking to other reporters.

''Who are you looking at?'' Lex said.

''No one. What do you want, Lex?'' Lena said.

''Mom, wants us to stand on stage with her.'' Lex said.

Couple minutes later Lillian gets on stage while Lena and Lex stand behind her. Lillian starts to make her speech, Lex and Lena look at the reaction of the reporters. Lillian is on live TV right now and everyone in the city is watching the channel right now.

''The alien race has done nothing but bring chaos into our world. Our police department can't even protect themselves and innocent people, because the aliens have powers. I will work the police department to make sure they will have the right protection and weapons to save us! Aliens will have not the same rights like us! I will do anything to protect the people of this city not the aliens.'' Lillian said.

The reporters start to take pictures now they start to ask questions.

''What is your name?'' Lillian asked.

''My name is Kara Danvers. There are people who don't agree of what you are saying, should humans and aliens live together to help each other make earth a better planet?'' Kara said.

Lena repeated the name in her head.

''This will be a better planet without them. Next question.'' Lillian said.

''Give it a try and everyone could get along. You are just putting fears and lies into everyone's head.'' Kara said.

Lena noticed how Kara was standing up to her mother. Not many people would dare to stand up to her, Lena couldn't stop looking at Kara.

''The aliens think they are gods and think the law doesn't affect when they break it. Next question.'' Lillian said.

Kara tried to keep her cool and just kept doing her job. Other reporters did ask questions and Lillian answer the questions. Bit later Lillian left the venue and went back to her office, Lena looked at Kara one last time and left.

Kara went back to work and she started to write the article. Kara did not like what Lillian said about the alien race but she didn't want her secret to come out. She knows there some people who believe that Lillian is right. Kara just stare at the screen thinking how to write the article, she starts to write but it erased it. She feels something is missing but isn't sure what it is.

''Kara, I need you in my office.'' Cat said.

Kara followed Cat into her office.

''I need you do to an interview with Lena Luthor.'' Cat said.

''Why?'' Kara said.

''She is intelligent and has good taste in fashion. Ask her about the company, politics, her opinion about alien race and everything else.'' Cat said.

''You think she will talk to me?'' Kara said.

''Of course. Now go do your job and I want the article done by Friday.'' Cat said.

''I will get started.'' Kara said and left the office.

Kara went home with Winn and they eat take out while TV. On the news it showed of an alien and a human working together to rob the jewelry stores and killed six people. On every news channel they are talking about the two bad guys.

''It sucks I can't do nothing about it.'' Kara said.

''What do you mean?'' Winn asked.

''I want to help people and alien making sure they won't get hurt. I want to put away the bad guys before anyone gets hurt.'' Kara said and Winn gets an idea.

''You can be a superhero. You will be able to help of those in danger.'' Winn said and Kara agrees with him.

''Let's do it.'' Kara said smiling.

''W-what?'' Winn said.

''Help me become a superhero and we can do it together. You are really smart when it comes to technology, together we can save people.'' Kara said.

''Alright, let's do it. But first you need a super hero outfit.'' Winn said.

''What kind?'' Kara asked.

''Not sure yet, but let's get to work.'' Winn said.

They start to work together on the outfit and the first outfit Kara put on.

''I will not wear this while saving people. I want to wear a cape and something different.'' Kara said.

The past couple days they worked on the outfit and Winn helped her by telling where the crimes are. But soon people started to notice about super girl, Winn and Kara are happy about it. Lillian noticed about super girl too but she won't let super girl ruin her plans to kill the alien race. Kara really liked the feeling that she is able to help anyone and put away the bad guys.

* * *

Kara noticed today is Friday and she haven't interviewed Lena Luthor yet. She started to worry and she quickly went to L-Crop, Kara is happy that Lena will do the interview.

''Thank you, for doing this.'' Kara said.

''Should we start?'' Lena said.

''Oh right we can start now. First question do you have the same beliefs like your mother who says aliens are all bad?'' Kara said and Lena starts to think.

''I do believe there is good and evil in this world. Sometimes I don't agree with my mother opinions and we see the world differently.'' Lena said and Kara starts to write it down.

''Sources, say that you have been working on something that tell who is human or alien.'' Kara said.

''Yes, it's true. The device are working out the bugs but it will be in stores very soon. Want to test it out?'' Lena said.

''I-I don't know.'' Kara said bit nervous.

''I will show you.'' Lena said.

Lena stood up and went to grab the device and gave it too Kara.

''If the light goes green meaning not an alien and if it's red it means alien. Try it out on me.'' Lena said.

Kara point the device at Lena and the light is green.

''Wow.'' Kara said.

''Now I will do it to you.'' Lena said and Kara started to freak out.

''No, its fine don't worry.'' Kara said.

The phone starts to ring and Lena picked it up and Kara turned around with the device. She used her power to destroy the inside of the device.

''Everything okay?'' Kara said turning around.

''Just business.'' Lena said.

Kara gave the device to Lena and did the same thing. But the device didn't do anything and Lena is confused why it won't work like it did little while ago.

''Guess, I still have more bugs to fix in the device. So any more questions? Because there isn't much to say about me and hope you will write something good.'' Lena said.

''I will do my best. You don't have anything to worry about.'' Kara said smiling.

Kara asked few more questions and Lena did some questions. Lena thought it's cute of how Kara smile, but Lena still shut herself out of the world.

''I have everything for what I need.'' Kara said.

''That's good.'' Lena said.

Kara notice she has a text from Cat and she put the phone away.

''I have to go. But I promise it be a good article.'' Kara said.

''I believe you.'' Lena said.

They shake hands for few more seconds they looked into each other's eyes. Without saying a word they let go and Kara smile then walked away. Kara went to work and started to write the article and she knew what to write. Kara started to think about Lena and her eyes were like hypnotic, Kara went back to work. Lena started to think about Kara and she isn't sure why she would think about her, where she didn't know Kara really well.

Kara gave the article to Cat and went home with Winn. He went on his laptop to look for any crime and Kara has on her hero outfit.

''Anything?'' Kara asked.

''We, have a robbery in uptown by Christopher street. There are five guys and they armed.'' Winn said.

''I'm on my way.'' Kara said and she left the apartment.

The bad guys start to trash the condo and one of them is tying up Lena. She tried to fight back but she couldn't and she has a small cut on her left cheek. The bad guys start to take anything that is valuable and Lena is trying to untie the zip tie. But she can't do it then super girl showed up.

''Let her go.'' Kara said.

''Its super girl.'' He said.

The bad guys start to shoot at her then she walked towards them and start to hit them. The bad guys weren't a match for her and she easily beat them, she ripped the zip tie and helped Lena to stand up.

''Are you okay?'' Kara said.

''Yeah, I'm okay but thank you.'' Lena said.

''You have a small cut on your cheek.'' Kara said.

''Behind you.'' Lena said.

One of the bad guys was going to punch her but Kara grab his arm and punched him in the stomach. He fell down and he is out cold, the cops showed up. Kara didn't say anything else she just left. Lena looked out the window and the cops took the bad guys away. Kara went to stop more bad buys in the city.


	2. Shadow Dances

Everyday Kara has been saving everyone in the city. And she tries to balance normal life and being a hero, and she saw the text that Alex sent her. She wasn't sure how to reply back but she will wait until tonight when Alex comes back.

''Kara, I need you to set up the party list. These are the people who will come and won't come.'' Cat said and Kara looks at the list.

''You are really inviting Lena Luthor and Maxwell Lord?'' Kara said.

''They are dating now. Lillian, wants Lena to marry him.'' Cat said.

''He isn't a nice person and she shouldn't marry him. She can do so much better than him.'' Kara said.

''Why do you care about her love life?'' Cat said.

Kara starts to feel nervous and she starts to stutter. She just comes up with a lie and she is trying to figure out why she cares about Lena's love life.

''He is just really bad.'' Kara said.

''Just get the list down because the party is in few days.'' Cat said.

''Sure.'' Kara said and left the office.

Kara start to do her work and she is trying to figure out why she said that to Cat. She is really surprised that Lena is dating Maxwell, she has a feeling something isn't right. And she is trying to figure everything out right now but has nothing for now.

''How's your sister will react to your new status.'' Winn said.

''She did send me a text but I didn't text back. But she will be home in little bit and we will have the talk, because I really didn't tell her.'' Kara said.

''You think she will be okay with it?'' Winn said.

''She is helping people and I want to do the same but differently. I didn't wanted to ruin her vacation with Maggie.'' Kara said.

''I think she will be okay with it.'' Winn said.

* * *

 ** _-Some abandoned building-_**

Lex walked into the building and he see John Corben walking towards him.

''What do you need?'' John said.

''I need you to kill my sister and I want you to make it seem an alien did it.'' Lex said.

''Anything else?'' John asked.

''We will have a party in couple days and she will be there. I will give you half and the pay the rest later after the job is done.'' Lex said and he gives John the party address.

''I will do it.'' John said.

''Good.'' Lex said and he walked away.

John called his workers and he starts to go over the plan. John starts to talk about how they will kill Lena.

* * *

Veronica Sanchez has been giving speeches the past few days. There are people who want her to win and like her point of views of living with aliens. And she supports what super girl is doing of saving everyone no matter what they are. Kara and her friends do want Veronica to win and in couple days people will vote and will announce the new mayor. Now she is giving a speech on live TV and everyone is watching.

''We could live together and help to make this a better planet for everyone. This is what it's about moving on together towards the future. The aliens do deserve to have the same rights like us, they work hard like us and they just to live a normal life. No one can get special treatments by breaking the law, they will get the same rights like us. If we start to fight against each other and this city will become a war zone and we can't have that. Lillian Luthor, is just putting fears into everyone's heart and mind and she shouldn't be trusted as the new mayor. This Thursday coming up vote of who you truly want to be your new mayor, go out and vote don't be silent anymore.'' Veronica said and people start to cheer for her.

Kara, Alex and Winn just saw the speech and Kara hope people will vote. Kara is doing the party list and making phone calls while she is at home. Everyone from the work will be at the party and other famous people too.

''Can't believe, Cat really invited Lena and Maxwell to the party.'' Winn said.

''She told me that they are in engaged. I just think she can do better and why him.'' Kara said.

''You don't even know Lena, that well and why you care.'' Alex said.

''I just care.'' Kara said.

''I wasn't happy what you did first becoming super girl. But seeing what you do every day and I'm proud of you.'' Alex said.

''I was going to tell you but I didn't wanted to ruin your vacation with Maggie. I really do want to bring change and hope to the city, but I know it won't be easy.'' Kara said.

The news show of a building is on fire and some people are trapped. Kara quickly changed into her outfit and left the apartment. Winn starts to tell her to be careful because the fire got bigger. People see super girl arriving to the building, she quickly goes inside the building and used her ice breath to stop he fire. She started to get everyone out of the building and she see an old men trapped in his apartment building.

''Help me!'' He yelled.

''I'm coming for you.'' Kara yelled back.

Kara used her power to stop the fire and she quickly grab the old men, left the building. Everyone starts to cheer for her and she used her x-ray powers to make sure no one is inside.

''Thank you.'' He said.

''Your welcome.'' Kara said and she went back home.

* * *

 ** _-The party-_**

Kara did everything what Cat told her to do for the party. Everything is set up and the venue looks amazing and people start to show up. Kara is wearing light blue lace dress and Cat is drinking while talking to people. Lena arrived to the party with Maxwell and they start to greet people and walk towards the bar. Lena starts to look around and she see Kara talking a guy.

''So glad you and Lena showed up to the party.'' Cat said.

''I wouldn't miss this for the world.'' Maxwell said.

''See you haven't changed one bit.'' Cat said.

''Don't have any reasons why I should change. Let's dance.'' Maxwell said.

Lena watch them dance and she orders a drink. Lex showed up to the party and he is pretending to care for his sister and he is just having a normal chat with her. He really hope John will do his job tonight or else.

''Thought you wasn't going to come after what happened.'' Lena said.

''I changed my mind and I just want to have a good time. This party should really be fun tonight.'' Lex said.

''Whatever, Lex.'' Lena said and walked away.

Lena see Kara eating and she thinks it's cute of how Kara is tonight. She walked up to Kara and she greet Kara. Now Kara grabbed one more and ate it then grabbed a napkin to clean her hands and mouth, Lena starts to look at her up and down.

''I liked your article it was very good.'' Lena said.

''Glad you liked the article. Oh and um congratulations on your engagement.'' Kara said sadly but didn't wanted Lena to notice.

''I'm going to more to drink.'' Winn said and he walked away.

Winn starts to notice how Lena and Kara look at each other.

''My mother thinks he will make a great husband, I have been dating him for couple months now.'' Lena said.

''I think everyone should marry the person they truly love. You don't seem happy with him.'' Kara said.

''My mother only cares about the image of being the power family. Some stuff I don't share with my family and I just keep it to myself.'' Lena said.

''I don't think he is good for you.'' Kara said.

''Would you like to dance with me?'' Lena said.

Kara gave her a small smile and they walked to the dance floor holding hands. They start to slow dance, Lena's hands are on Kara's shoulders and Kara's hands on Lena's waist. Lena and Kara really surprised and Lena thought she was going to say no to her. They just keep dancing together and give each other a smile.

''Why you think he isn't good for me?'' Lena asked.

''I-I just think he is isn't right for you and he isn't much of a guy who settles down quickly. But I don't know him personally.'' Kara said.

''You are different and I can't put my finger on it.'' Lena said.

''H-how?'' Kara asked and they keep dancing.

''You are always smiling and…'' Lena said.

Lena couldn't finish her sentence because John and his crew crashed the party. Kara put Lena behind her and puts her arm on Lena. Kara notice the bad guys have alien weapons because is recognize one of the guns. The bad guys start to walk towards Kara and Lena.

''We have to run.'' Kara said.

''I won't run.'' Lena said.

Winn and Alex quickly distracted the bad guys and James is helping them. But John starts to shoot at Kara and Lena then Kara quickly grabbed Lena's hand and took her somewhere safe for now. John starts to look for them, he is wearing a fake alien suit and has gadgets that gives him powers.

''Lena, stay here and I will go get help.'' Kara said.

''He will kill you too.'' Lena said.

''Don't worry about me, I want you to be safe here. I will come back for you.'' Kara said and she quickly ran towards the bathroom and changed her outfit.

Kara went back to the party and starts to fight with the bad guys, her friends start to help. John is busy looking for Lena and he will kill anyone who will help her.

''They are after Lena. Go save her and we will take care of them.'' Alex said.

Kara punched one of the bad guys and he flew across the floor. Kara went after John before he kill Lena. John found Lena hiding by the staircase, he aim his hand at her. He has on a gadget glove that shoots out laser.

''You will die tonight, too bad they hate you this much.'' John said.

''No she won't.'' Kara said.

Kara tackled him to the floor and they start to fight. Lena is watching the fight and John punched Kara and went the wall, but she won't back down. She used her heat vision to slow him down. John punched Kara in the stomach then she punched him in the face twice hard. He falls down and Kara hears the cops arresting the other bad guys. Kara walked towards Lena

''Are you okay?'' Kara asked.

''Thank you again.'' Lena said.

''Did he hurt you?'' Kara asked.

''No, he didn't hurt me. But if you didn't come in time I would be dead, where did he go?'' Lena said.

Kara and Lena don't see John and they don't know how he escaped. Maxwell went towards Lena then Kara left and Lena watched her leave. Lex isn't happy that his sister is still alive and he left the party.

''What happened?'' Maxwell asked.

''Super girl saved me.'' Lena said.

''Let's take you home.'' Maxwell said.

Lena won't stop thinking what John said. She will figure out who wants her dead and she won't stop until she catch the person.

 ** _-Couple days later-_**

Kara went to L-Corp to check up on Lena. Kara walk into the office and she see Lena on working on the computer screen.

''I came to check up on you.'' Kara said.

''I'm doing fine. You didn't had to check up on me.'' Lena said.

''I wanted to do it. It's not good to shut everyone out.'' Kara said.

''I have my reasons.'' Lena said.

''If it helps don't forget I'm here for you, anytime you need me you know where to find me. Well, I have to go back to work before Cat kills me.'' Kara said.

Lena watched Kara walk out of the office and she think what Kara just said.

Later on Kara is in her apartment with Maggie while Alex went to get dinner. Alex thought it would be a good idea for Maggie and Kara to get to know each other little better.

''Something bothering you?'' Maggie asked.

''How do you know?'' Kara said.

''I just can tell and let me guess, relationships problem?'' Maggie said.

''I'm not dating anyone. I do like someone and I don't think she likes me back. My stomach starts to feel strange and I never felt like this. I don't know if it's just a crush that will go away or I really really like her.'' Kara said.

''Slow down, don't over think this. If you rush everything and you will might regret it. First figure out your feelings for this girl you like, does she like you back?'' Maggie said.

''She is engaged with a guy. I don't know much about her and we only spoke to each other like twice and we danced at the party.'' Kara said.

''Lena Luthor?'' Maggie asked in shock and Kara nods.

''Yeah it's her and I haven't told anyone else besides you.'' Kara said.

''She is a Luthor and just be careful around her.'' Kara said.

''She is different.'' Kara said.

''Still just be careful around her. Get to know her first as a friend.'' Maggie said.

 _ **-Veronica Sanchez's apartment-**_

Veronica just arrived to her apartment and she see her wife and kids tied up. Her family is terrified then Veronica see Lillian and her guys stand around her family. Two bodyguards stand in front of the door and Lillian aim a gun at her wife.

"What do you want?" Veronica asked.

"I want you to drop out of the elections or I will kill your family now." Lillian said.

"Please don't hurt them I'm begging you and I will drop out out of the elections." Veronica said.

"Tomorrow morning at 10:30 am, you make a speech of dropping out. I will be watching and if you don't do it then, I will make them suffer and they will die in front of you. And no one will know about this, do I make myself clear?" Lillian said.

"I swear tomorrow I will do it and we won't tell anyone. Please don't hurt them." Veronica said crying.

Lillian puts her gun away.

"Good." Lillian said.

Lillian and her bodyguards left the apartment and Veronica starts to untie her family. Veronica hug her family tight and she tells everything will be okay.

-Next day-

At 10:30 am, Veronica made a speech why she dropped out of the race. Everyone who supported her is not happy but she couldn't tell the truth. Veronica moved her family to a different location to be safe. Protesters of anti-alien got into a fight with the other protesters, the cops arrived and tried to break up the fight.


	3. Negative Space

It's been couple days since Lillian became mayor and she is putting everything into place. She has been working on her army to get rid of aliens, Lex and Lena do know what she is doing and they are working with her. They have been working on a virus but it's not complete yet. Lillian has made her bodyguards abdcuting aliens because she experiment on the aliens, she wants to know every little thing about them. The cops don't have any clues that Lillian is killing aliens.

"We will need to capture super girl." Lillian said.

"How?" Lex said.

"We have seen what she can do. But she is like super man and they have the same weakness, we will kill both of them." Lillian said.

"Super girl has saved my life." Lena said.

"She still needs to be stopped and I don't care how. Once the virus is complete every alien in this city will die including super girl. This is the whole reason I got into politics to get rid of the aliens for good, no one will stop me." Lillian said.

"Never really liked super girl." Lex said.

"Ms. Luthor, subject fifty eight has died." She said.

Lillian followed the scientist into the lab, and everyone looks at the alien.

"Major blood loss. His blood was mixed venom and the spikes on his arms, has venom too. The virus wasn't strong enough to kill him, the virus was slow and painful to him. Made him cough blood but the virus didn't work fast enough to kill him." She said.

"Keep working on the virus until it's better. We came this far and we won't back down, just get rid of his body." Lillian said and left the lab.

Lena went home and try to forget what happened but it won't be easy. Mexwell is pretending to care about her and he knows how he can manipulate her into marrying him faster.

"Let's just go to city hall and get married easily. Let's not stress about the wedding and other problems. What do you say?" Mexwell said.

"Why all of sudden you want to get married in city hall? It was your idea for the wedding." Lena said.

"I know but I don't like seeing you stressed out. What do you say?" Maxwell said and he kissed her.

"I have a lot on my mind and I don't want to talk about weddings right now." Lena said and walked away.

Maxwell got mad now has to think of another plan to convince her.

* * *

-Couple days later-

Lillian has made a speech of what will happen to the city and everyone likes the plans. The protesters won't let her get away with it but the cops stopped them in front of the building where she is. She wants everyone alien to be captured and put in prison, the president won't let that happen that easily.

"I need you to convince your sister into marrying him in few days. She is worth so much more when she is dead, but I want to take everything that is hers." Maxwell said.

"Don't you have gadget that can do mind control? Once you two are married then we will kill her. But she is untouchable with super girl around. All our plans could have worked but super girl keeps saving her." Lex said.

"Let's use it against her." Maxwell said.

"Meaning?" Lex said.

"I got the perfect idea how she will marry me. Once she signs the papers you will start the process to take everything away from her, we use Lena as bait then we will kill super girl and Lena. We will kill two birds with one stone." Maxwell said.

"Just hurry up what you have to make I want her dead already." Lex said.

"Easy tiger. Once she signs the papers then we go for the kill." Maxwell said.

Maxwell went to his lab and started to work on something. Lex went to try and convince Lena to marrying him faster.

"Maxwell is right about the wedding. Just marry him faster and there will be no stress about setting up the the wedding. You have been working hard and you need a break, maybe go on your honeymoon to I don't know maybe France with him." Lex said.

"What about the company?" Lena said and she can feel something is wrong.

"Don't worry about it. You are young and shouldn't feel stressed out all the time." Lex said.

"I will think about it. But now I need to go back to work." Lena said and Lex left.

* * *

Lena has been working on her own project and she is trying to find the killer. The problem is that Lena don't know where to start looking, all she knows that she needs to find the killer and who wants her dead. She will need help from someone and she starts to think for a moment.

Lena left the company and went to see Kara at her apartment. She knocked on the door and Kara is surprised to see her and happy at the same time.

"Kara, sorry to drop by like this but I need to talk with you." Lena said.

"Is everything okay?" Kara said.

"I need you to contact super girl, I really need to speak with her." Lena said.

"I will do my best. Are you okay? I have some take out food if you want to join me." Kara said.

"I will like that." Lena said.

They sit together and Kara set the food on the table.

"What are this?" Lena said.

"Those are potstickers and I love eating those." Kara said.

"I never ate it before." Lena said.

"Oh my god, you should try it and I bet you will like it. It's the best thing ever, trust me." Kara said and they smile.

Lena ate a potstickers and Kara smile.

"Wow this are great." Lena said.

"Told you. Anything special for Christmas?" Kara said and they eat together.

"Not really, I'm just going to work. I'm used to spending the holidays behind my desk, you?" Lena said.

"I will spend time with my family and my mom is coming to visit. Want more potstickers?" Kara said.

"I do. Anyone special in your life?" Lena said.

"No one special in my life. I dated before but nothing serious, I'm just taking everything easy." Kara said.

"You are a beautiful and I'm surprised you are not dating." Lena said and kara blush.

"You are beautiful too." Kara said and they smile.

- **The next night-**

Lena is in her office working late and super girl came.

"Super girl." Lena said smiling.

"Kara told me that you wanted to talk." Kara said.

"I need your help to find the person who wants me dead. I can't ask my family for help, I need you." Lena said.

"It won't be easy and I don't want you to get hurt." Kara said.

"You saved my life and it means a lot to me. I really need to do this, even if you don't help and I will keep doing this alone." Lena said.

"Okay I will help you." Kara said.

"Don't tell Kara about this." Lena said.

"Why?" Kara said.

"I don't want her to know." Lena said.

"I understand. I have to go the city needs me." Kara said.

"Bye." Lena said and she watched Kara leave.

Lena knew once place where she can get more information and it won't be easy. She knew where everyone will go to watch a fight and gossip, there she can easily find information. Lena went home and Maxwell isn't there, so she started to get ready.

Lena puts on a masquerade mask and she went inside the building. She goes to the bar and starts to look around and everyone is here. Only rich and powerful people can get in to see the aliens fight to the death.

"You don't think I wouldn't recognize you?" Veronica said.

"What do you want? You know that we never get along." Lena said.

"I should be asking why are you? I heard what happened of someone trying to kill you." Veronica said.

"What do you know of it?" Lena said.

"I'm not giving up my sources that easily and I never liked you." Veronica said.

Alex is undercover with Maggie and she easily recognized Lena's voice. Veronica went on stage to announce the fight, Alex kept looking at Lena to see what she will do. Lena is so far asking the bartender what they know. Super girl came in through the roof and everyone is surprised.

"The girl of steel is here and this will be interesting to see fight to the death." Veronica announced.

"I'm not going to fight." Kara said.

"You don't have a choice." Veronica said.

Kara starts to fight with the alien. The alien punched Kara and pushed her against the gates, she got up and ran towards the alien and punched the alien in the face then she kicked him. Alex and Maggie yelled police and everyone started to run, Lena grabbed a glass bottle and hit one of the bodyguard. Lena grabbed the gun and went to look for Veronica.

Kara was going to fly but the alien grabbed the cape and slammed her down onto the ground. The alien grabbed a weapon and she turned around used her heat vision, she kicked the alien in the face then kicked it in the leg and falls down. She punched the alien face and its out cold.

"Lena went after Veronica." Alex said.

"I will go after them." Kara said and she used her x-ray vision to find them.

Kara see them in the alley next to a dumpster. Kara flew towards them fast, Lena is pointing the gun at Veronica.

"Tell me now!" Lena yelled.

"Lena, put down the gun. You're not like her don't pull the trigger and you will regret it. You are so much better than her and everyone else, please put it down." Kara said.

"You will regret it for not pulling the trigger. You won't do it because you are a scared little girl." Veronica said.

"I won't live in fear." Lena said.

She was about to pull the trigger but Kara took the gun away and broke it. Alex came and arrested Veronica and Lena walked away.

"Why she is was here?" Alex said.

"I don't know." Kara said and she kept watching Lena walk away.

 **-Next Night-**

Lena is in her office working late again and super girl came.

"You could have killed her if I wasn't there in time." Kara said.

"I know what I'm doing." Lena said.

"No, you don't. I know you're scared but killing isn't the answer, you will become like them of who wants to kill you. Don't do it again." Kara said.

"I'm not scared." Lena lied.

"Killing isn't the answer." Kara said.

"Won't happen again. Did you find anything about the killer?" Lena said.

"I'm hunting down the crew of who worked for the killer. Why you went there last night?" Kara said.

"To find information but Veronica recognized me. All I know is the guy name is John but they didn't know his last name. We find John and we find who hired him to kill me." Lena said.

"Alright. You should go home." Kara said.

"I know." Lena said and she watched super girl leave.

Alex is at the D.E.O. And she went ask Winn a favor.

"Winn, I need you to hack into Lena's phone, laptop and everything else. I feel she is hiding something." Alex said.

"Does Kara know?" Winn said.

"For now I don't want her to know until we have evidence first." Alex said.

"I think we should tell her so she won't be blinded side." Winn said.

"Just spy on Lena and I will tell Kara." Alex said and Winn went to work on his laptop.

* * *

-Christmas-

Kara is home celebrating Christmas with her family and friends, everyone is having a good time. Kara is happy that her mom came to visit and Alex invited to Maggie to meet everyone.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Eliza said.

"I was just thinking of something. I feel bad for her that she is spending Christmas alone." Kara said.

"Do you want to go? I won't be mad if you go." Eliza said.

"You really won't be mad?" Kara said.

"No, and we will be okay without you. If you want to go see her and I think you should go." Eliza said.

"Okay I will go." Kara said and she hugged her mom.

Kara put food in Tupperwares and flew to L Crop and she is feeling nervous. She just hope that Lena won't kick her out.

"Merry Christmas, Lena." Kara said.

"Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?" Lena said.

"I came to spend Christmas with you so you won't be alone. And I got food for us to eat and I think you need a break." Kara said.

Lena and Kara sit together on the couch and they start to eat together.

"This is so good. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." Lena said.

"My mom cooked most of the food and my friends like her cooking." Kara said.

"I do cook but I'm not a chef. And I can make the best grilled chicken, maybe one day I will cook it for you." Lena said.

"I will like that." Kara said and they smile.

"It's been a long time since I celebrated Christmas with anyone. You really surprised me because I thought I was going to be alone tonight." Lena said.

"I was nervous of coming here because I want sure how you will react to it. But I'm happy to spend Christmas with you." Kara said.

Lena kissed Kara closed to her lips and Kara's face turned red.

"I'm happy you came tonight." Lena said and they smiled again.


End file.
